Yang deficiency physique is insufficiency of human body's yang qi. Qi is the most fundamental matter that forms human body and keeps life activities of human body. Insufficiency of yang qi leads to a series of symptoms, such as tiredness, intolerance of cold, cold limbs, pale lips, lack of qi, less speaking, drowsiness, fatigue, spermatorrhea, clear and watery leucorrhea, diarrhea, frequent micturition, decreased libido and so on. People with yang deficiency physique are intolerant to cold and their hands and feet are not warm, and they are easy to sweat; they like hot diet, and are lack of energy and sleep a lot.
People's living standard has increased significantly in recent years, and people's consumption concept and health concept have changed a lot. In order to avoid the adverse effects of unhealthy, people pay more and more attention to the use of nutraceuticals. Currently, the health care foods for improving sexual capacity are mainly supplements with vitamins and minerals and invigorating medical materials, and most of them are in the form of oral liquid. Oral liquid has disadvantages of inconvenience of carrying, poor stability and short storage time. Large doses of adjuvants such as starch and hydroxymethyl cellulose are often added to the tablet when the tablets are made, which causes a long disintegration time. At the same time, it is inconvenient for people who have dysphagia, such as old people and children. Moreover, invigorating medical materials are not convenient to decoct, carry and take.